(4-Bromophenyl) (4-piperidyl)methanone-(Z)—O-ethyloxime hydrochloride (Formula I) is an intermediate used in the preparation of 4-[(Z)-(4-bromophenyl)(ethoxyimino)methyl]-1′-[(2,4-dimethyl-1-oxido-3-pyridinyl)carbonyl]-4′-methyl-1,4′-bipiperidine (Formula II). The compound of Formula II is discussed in pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 60/329,566, filed of even date herewith. 
The compound of Formula II is also disclosed in the commonly owned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/562,815, filed May 1, 2000. That patent application discloses several novel antagonists of the CCR5 receptor which are useful for the treatment of AIDS and related HIV infections. CCR-5 receptors have also been reported to mediate cell transfer in inflammatory diseases such as arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, asthma and allergies, and inhibitors of such receptors are expected to be useful in the treatment of such diseases, and in the treatment of other inflammatory diseases or conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, solid organ transplant rejection and graft v. host disease.
In view of the importance of antagonists of the CCR5 receptor, new, novel methods of making such antagonists and/or their intermediates are always of interest.